cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Blacklist (2013 series)
The Blacklist (TV series; 2013 - present) Plot Summary Former government agent Raymond "Red" Reddington (James Spader) has eluded capture fo decades. But he suddenly surrenders to the FBI with an offer to help catch a terrorist under the condition that he speaks only to Elizabeth "Liz" Keen (Megan Boone), a young FBI profiler who's just barely out of Quantico. - Written by NBC Male Deaths *Alon Aboutboul (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Alan Alda (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No.12)) *Louis Arcella (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No.161)) *Charles Baker (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No.106)) *David Aaron Baker (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Gregory Bastien (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Stephen Bogardus (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Ralph Brown (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *Bernard Bygott (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Quincy Chad (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *James Chen (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Joshua Close (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *Ritchie Coster (Ep.1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Jeremiah Craft (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Peter Fonda (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel)) *Andrew Howard (Ep. 1.22 Berlin (No. 8): Conclusion) *Jamie Jackson (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Hassan Johnson (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Robert Knepper (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *Omar Koury (Ep. 1.15 The Courier (No. 85)) *Michael Laurence (Ep. 2.5 The Front No.74)) *Hoon Lee (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Robert Sean Leonard (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Khalil Maasi (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Graeme Malcolm (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Anthony Mangano (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *Lonnie McCullough (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *Eric Nelsen (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Tom Noonan (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No. 161)) * Ron Perlman (Ep. 2.10 Luther Braxton (No. 21): Conclusion) *Lance Reddick (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Linus Roache *Paul Reubens *William Sadler (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Wolfgang Scheitinger (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Tony Shalhoub *Casey Siemaszko (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No.83)) *Joseph Siravo (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No.89)) *Franklin Ojeda Smith (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *David Strathairn *Peter Stormare (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Carel Struycken (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Dominik Tiefenthaler (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *John Ventimiglia (Ep. Luther Braxton (No.21)) *Wesley Volcy (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Bill Walters (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Frank Whaley (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Rob Yang (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Damian Young Female Deaths *Jane Alexander (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Rachel Brosnahan (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Deborah S. Craig (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Katrina Lenk (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Quinn McColgan (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Colby Minifie (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Sipiwe Moyo (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Kate Nowlin (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Amber Skye Noyes (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Isabella Rossellini (Ep. 1.2 The Freelancer (No.145)) *Besany Santiago (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Stacey Sargent (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Emily Tremaine (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal